Justice League Heroes: The Flash
}} |Distributor(s) = Eidos Interactive |released = |genre = Action, platform |modes = Single player |platforms = Game Boy Advance |media = }} Justice League Heroes: The Flash is a side-story which complements the main events during Justice League Heroes of the PlayStation 2 and Xbox consoles. It features the Flash as the playable character, and assistant NPC's such as Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Batman Plot summary It covers what the Flash was doing while the other Justice League members were on missions. By the first level, Martian Manhunter warns Flash about a robot invasion in Keystone City, led by Gorilla Grodd. During the second level, Superman and Batman are investigating a break-in at S.T.A.R. Labs and Gotham City is being attack both by regular criminals and robots. There, Flash confronts Killer Frost. By the third level, the Martian asks Flash to help Themyscira, Wonder Woman's home island, where the sorceress Circe has taken over and turned all the guards into animals, and he's joined by Green Arrow. Circe slips that Brainiac is behind the plot, but doesn't gives further details. At this time, the Martian Manhunter is with Superman on Mars, fighting the white martians and Flash talks with Batman. The Dark Knight informs him about some floods across the Pacific, and Flash goes to investigate. Once there, he finds and confronts Zoom. After this, Flash talks to Black Canary. Brainiac had invaded the Justice League Watchtower and was just driven away. She tells Flash that Superman will meet him up, and Flash challenges him to a race. Once there, Superman is nowhere to be found, so Flash starts searching for him at Metropolis. Instead of Superman, Flash finds Brainiac, or at least one of his powered avatars. Brainiac mocks Flash, telling him about a bomb programmed to blow up and destroy Metropolis within two minutes, which leaves the player with two minutes to beat the final boss of the game. The rest of the story continues in the standard Justice League Heroes. Characters * Flash - The Fastest Man Alive, the main character. The player controls him through the game. * Martian Manhunter - Guides Flash during half of the gameplay with info and a helper. * Superman - Another helper and has his own race mini-game. * Wonder Woman - A helper, does not appear in the storyline. * Green Arrow - Helper and appears briefly in the storyline. * Black Canary - Another helper and talks briefly with the Flash during the gameplay. * Huntress - A helper, that talks brieflywith the Flash during the gameplay. * Aquaman - Helper does not appear in the storyline. * Supergirl - Another helper does not appear in the storyline. * Hawkgirl - Helper does not appear in the storyline. * Green Lantern (John Stewart) - Helper and talks briefly with the Flash during the gameplay. * Zatanna - A helper, does not appear in the storyline. * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - Helper and appears briefly in the storline. * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) - Another helper, does not appear in the storyline. * Batman - Appears just in one cutscene. * Gorilla Grodd - The renegade gorilla criminal from Gorilla City, and the first level boss. * Killer Frost - The psychopath cold-manipulator and second level boss. * Circe - Powerful legendary sorceress and third level boss. * Zoom - Hunter Zolomon, former Flash friend now a super-villain with twisted mind. Fourth level boss. * Brainiac - The mastermind behind all the attacks and the last boss. * Black Flash - The version of the Grim Reaper to all of those can enter the Speed Force. When the main character dies, if the player enters into slow motion, The Flash is chased by the Black Flash. If the player is able to beat the Black Flash into submission before the speed meter runs out, the player gets 10% of The Flash's health back and a second chance at life. If the player isn't able to beat the Black Flash before the speed meter runs out, he dies. Reception The GBA version received generally positive critical response, with an average of 70% on Gamerankings. Footnotes External links * Category:2006 video games Category:Batman arcade and video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Video games based on DC Comics Heroes: The Flash Category:Superman arcade and video games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Superhero video games Category:Flash (comics) in other media Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games